Puella Magi Yui Magica
by doublegengar05
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal day. Yui was supposed to be practicing and Ui was supposed to be waiting for her sister at home. However one car accident changes it all and Yui is forced into the world of Puella Magi Magica...


Puella Magi Yui Magica

Chapter one

"no, please.. Do not die…" Yui said.

It was a terrible night. She just could not, no would not believe it. She was lying in a hospital bed next to her beloved sister Ui. It happened just few minutes ago. After school as usual, Yui went into her club room to meet with her band members. Her sister Ui went home by herself as usual. She was talking with her band members and eating delicious cake of Mugi-chan, unknowing that her happiness would crumble in just a few hours. If it was a usual day, her sister would have arrived at home preparing the meal or washing the dishes or just waiting for Yui to arrive. Maybe by now they would be talking to each other. But this of cause was not going to happen. Their adviser, Sawaka-san entered the room. Band members greeted her in usual manner but just as they did they noticed something in the face of their adviser. Instead of usual child-like enthusiasm and smile she usually wore, her face is full of sadness. " Yui I have some bad news to share with you… Your sister has been hit by a car…" She explained bit further saying it happened when Jun and Ugi were crossing the road when one car missed the traffic light and hit her sister. With this her world came tumbling down. She ran quickly to the hospital. Unfortunately the doctor said that Ugi would not live much longer from internal damage. For the first time Yui felt fear and she did not want to lose her beloved sister. She cried. "UGI! Don't leave me please… I don't know what to do without you!" The nurse insisted Yui to leave but Yui did not want to. Instead, she demanded that she should be allowed to spend her final hours with her sister.

It was a night. Yui had fallen asleep but when she woke up she could see Ugi's purse decreasing. She turned her head. She could not bear to look at it anymore. She wished it was all just a nightmare. She hoped that she would wake up and see her sister getting her breakfast. She went to the corner of the hospital room and set in a fetal position. Thinking about times she and Ugi spent together…

"_Sis wake up…" Ui said. " you are going to be late for school." Just like that Yui woke up and she got ready for her school. She changed into her school uniform and ate the lunch that Yui provided. Then she went out. On the way Ui caught up to her. Yui saw that her little sister was not wearing a scarf in this cold day. She offered to share it with her sister which she accepted. Then Ui saw that Yui was missing a glove so she gave her glove. They walked together saying "nice and warm…"_

Yui cried as she realized that she will never see her sister again. Starting tomorrow her sister will be nothing but a memory, a thing of past. That hurt Yui more than anything. 'no, this isn't how its supposed to be.' Yui thought. 'Me and Ugi were supposed to be together even after graduation. We were supposed to be looking after each other. I wish… I wish Ui to be healed…' she thought bitterly. 'But alas it won't happen…' "Is that what you truly want" a voice said. Yui was broken out of her thoughts and she looked around. There was no one here. "up in the windows" same voice said. When she looked up she could see a white…plush cat toy thingy? Yui was suppried at this but she just looked at it as she had no energy to ask what exactly it is supposed to be. " If you so desire I can make it happen." The white cat thingy said. " all you need to do is… make contract with me and become a magical girl!"

AN: So here is my new K-on/Puella magica Madoka crossover. Just a few notes about this story.

No , I am NOT going to turn whole After School Tea Time into the magical girls. In fact only Yui will be magical girl

For the sake of this story I have aged Puella Magica girls. All Magical girls with the exception of Mami will be aged same as Azusa, Ui and Jun. ( meaning around 15 instead of 14) Mami will be same age as Yui. ( around about 15) to fit her role as senior magical girl.

I will try to update frequently so in the mean time R&R please?


End file.
